darkcastlefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Knight
The Black Knight is the lord of Dark Castle. He seems to be the leader of the Dark Castle, though he is never seen doing anything but drinking beer. It is not known what he does to warrant such dislike, but the townsfolk are all scared of him, and then warn Prince Duncan before he enters Dark Castle for the first time. The Black Knight wears a suit of Black Armor, and is never seen beneath the armor. Role in Dark Castle Series Main Article Dark Castle Series This following sections contains spoilers on the Dark Castle Series. Dark Castle Main Article Dark Castle When Prince Duncan makes his way to the Black Knight's Throne room, he pulls five switches on the walls. Then the Black Knight falls of his throne, and a Gargoyle takes Duncan to the Dungeon. Beyond Dark Castle Main Article Beyond Dark Castle As said in the Help Screens of Beyond Dark Castle with help from Merlin, Prince Duncan has found his way behind the Black Knight's throne, where there is a fireplace and mantle. Duncan walks up and tries to take a torch, only to have the whole wall turn around. It is shown that Duncan is in a large Ante Room, where there are 5 pedestals for holding orbs. Duncan then proceeds to collect all 5 orbs, and a gate is opened that leads to the final duel with The Black Knight. Duncan makes his way through the room until finally finding the Black Knight, where they then fight. On Beginner and Intermediate Difficulties, when the Black Knight is defeated he falls back into his chair, and Prince Duncan makes his way over to the fire place by the throne, and is taken back to the Main Menu, where he does a victory dance. After the score is shown, Duncan goes back though the wall and ends up back in the Ante Room. Upon defeating the Black Knight on Advanced he falls back into his chair, then turns into a little swirling ball of energy, and flies up the place where his drinks were coming from. Prince Duncan then goes to the fireplace, and pulls on the torch, and is taken back to the Main Menu. This time, after doing his victory dance, the Energy ball that the Black Knight turned into comes from the top of the screen, and turns Duncan into the Black Knight. The new Black Knight then looks at himself, and the wall turns around, showing a "The End" on the other side. Return to Dark Castle Main article Return to Dark Castle His only appearance so far in Return to Dark Castle has been on a painting in the Library, in a typical pose of him pitching a mug of beer over his shoulder. Black Knight as a Character There are Spoilers in this section. The Black Knight is never seen doing anything wrong, and it is only assumed that he is the enemy, as such. The Black Knight may not even be a person, but more a force, as it is shown when Prince Duncan defeats him in Beyond Dark Castle, and then turns into the Black Knight himself. It is currently unknown if Duncan'' can be rescued from his current state, or if Bryant knows the truth. Weaknesses In Dark Castle, the '''Black Knight is unaffected by Rocks or Fireballs. The only way of defeating him is to pull five chains scattered throughout the room. Each chain weakens the structure holding up his thrown, and when all have been pulled the Black Knight falls to his defeat. in Beyond Dark Castle, once you get close enough, throw Fireballs at him, while avoiding his knives. Attacks In Dark Castle he can only throw mugs at you, which on Beginner, disappear after hitting the side of the screen. On Intermediate, they bounce once before disappearing. On Advanced they bounce twice, For each time after the first on beating the game on advanced, the mugs will bounce 1 additional time. In Beyond Dark Castle, he throws Mugs at you until you get close to him. When you get close to him, he will stand up, and starting throwing knives at you. Appearance The Black Knight's appearance doesn't change between Dark Castle, and Beyond Dark Castle. However in Color Dark Castle, Delta Tao colored him red. The Black Knight has only been shown in a painting so far in Return to Dark Castle. When Zack Black joined the Dark Castle Forum, his avatar was the Black Knight, and was in color, which let people to believe that it might be from Return to Dark Castle. Points For killing the Black Knight you get: Dark Castle *5,000 points on Beginner. *5,000 points on Intermediate. *5,000 points on Advanced. Beyond Dark Castle *8,000 points on Beginner. *12,000 points on Intermediate. *1,000,000 points on Advanced. See Also *Dark Castle *Beyond Dark Castle *Return to Dark Castle *Enemies *Mug *Black Knight Level Path *Black Knight's Showdown & The Final Battle